


Fireflies

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Just awkward idiots, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: —Yachi-san se ofreció para ayudar a Hinata, ya te imaginarás que tampoco le ha ido particularmente bien este semestre... —Ennoshita no podía ocultar la exasperación y casi decepción que sentía por ello, porque las estrellas de su equipo de voleibol sean tan cortitos para lo académico—. Pero, como ella está ocupada ahora que no tiene con quién repartirse el trabajo de mánager, pues se me ocurrió que quizás, pues si no era una molestia... 
—¿Quieres que yo ayude a Kageyama con sus estudios? —no pudo evitar apretar sus labios, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando tomaba algo agrio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/gifts).



> Parte del TsukkiKage Week. Día 7; Prompt: (Free Prompt) Bonding (¿Supongoooooo?) 
> 
> Derkez, esto está llegando a ti antes de tu cumple, pero ya sabes que cuenta como tu regalo o uno de tus regalos xD Espero que te guste muuuuuuuucho y que sientas todo el cariño que le puse al escribir cada palabra, porque es lo menos que puedo darte por siempre estar ahí para mí, cuando me hace falta un empujoncito para tener algo de fuerza y valor. A falta de abrazo, un Kagetsukki con todo mi cariño <3 Te amo y que tengas un cumple muy Haikyuu <3333

A veces a Kei le gustaría ser tan frío y calculador como casi todos sus compañeros de salón creen que es.

Le gustaría ser desinteresado con absolutamente todo aquello que no tuviese que ver con sí mismo, música, libros favoritos o dinosaurios. Ser tan irrespetuoso con sus superiores que fuese capaz de sacudirse peticiones que comprometiesen su horario, su paciencia y demás. Pero lo cierto era que Kei realmente no era tan parecido a ese muchacho tan 'cabrón' que muchos creían que era, porque la imagen que se había creado con el pasar de los años -casi por accidente- era simplemente eso: Una imagen, mas no exactamente la realidad.

Por eso apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, mientras escuchaba con calma lo que Ennoshita Chikara, su superior y actual capitán del equipo de voleibol, le estaba comentando. Lo que estaba a punto de pedirle como favor, porque Kei era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que cuando se sumaban las palabras 'Kageyama Tobio' y 'exámenes finales', sólo podía ir por un sólo camino.

—Yachi-san se ofreció para ayudar a Hinata, ya te imaginarás que tampoco le ha ido particularmente bien este semestre... —Ennoshita no podía ocultar la exasperación y casi decepción que sentía por ello, porque las estrellas de su equipo de voleibol sean tan cortitos para lo académico—. Pero, como ella está ocupada ahora que no tiene con quién repartirse el trabajo de mánager, pues se me ocurrió que quizás, pues si no era una molestia...

—¿Quieres que yo ayude a Kageyama con sus estudios? —no pudo evitar apretar sus labios, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando tomaba algo agrio.

No iba a mentir: Kageyama era probablemente su persona menos favorita en todo el equipo. Hinata era tan escandaloso como un chiquillo de cuatro años y su constante revoloteo en el gimnasio le ponía los nervios de punta, pero su presencia realmente no podía competir con la de Kageyama Tobio. Era una mezcla de sensaciones que le provocaba una incomodidad tan grande que no podía resistirse y soltar comentarios ácidos en las costillas del otro, como buscando joderle tanto como venganza. A estas alturas, después de un año conviviendo con él dentro del equipo, todavía no podía poner los dedos sobre la palabra correcta que definía porqué le irritaba y le incomodaba de tamaña manera.

Suponía que la gran mayoría tenía que ver con ese aspecto de Kageyama que salía a relucir de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Kageyama estaba bajo presión por un partido en particular: El Rey de la cancha. Su actitud entonces era realmente irritante, porque para alguien como él, que no creía poseer ninguna habilidad en especial como para considerarse realmente talentoso el cien por ciento del tiempo, era como un ataque casi personal y directo a sus partes más débiles.

Había aprendido a convivir con él, no obstante. La mayoría del tiempo podía aguantar su obsesión en la cancha, su mirada intensa y sus constantes competencias con Hinata. Debía admitir que últimamente era soportable, más que en un principio, pero eso no significaba que anhelaba pasar las siguientes semanas estudiando con él horas extras, teniendo que verlo después de las prácticas o quizás hasta más veces de las que imaginaba.

Eso sonaba como una terrible tortura.

—¿Por favor? —el tono de voz de Ennoshita era tan suplicante que le daba lástima siquiera seguir mostrándole la cara de disgusto y asco—. Bueno, si es mucho problema supongo que podría ayudarle, aunque tendría que sacar tiempo para él, porque Nishinoya y Tanaka necesitan clases extra también.

Ennoshita Chikara se parecía en ese sentido a Daichi: Estaba siempre sobre la cabeza de todos los integrantes del equipo, preocupándose a veces de más y asegurándose que no quedase nadie por fuera. Tenía más tacto para hablar y solía ser mucho más amable, condescendiente con quienes no tenía mucha confianza, como con él o el resto de los de segundo año. Kei sabía que estaba pasando por un momento complicado, porque luego de haber perdido en la final del Interhigh contra Seijou, Ennoshita se había mostrado más tenso e inquieto que en un principio. Teniendo que encima sacar de su tiempo para ayudar a Nishinoya y Tanaka con sus exámenes, pensar en sus propios asuntos escolares...

Suspiró con pesadez. No había nadie mejor para poner al guardián y al ace de Karasuno en cintura, que Ennoshita. Suponía que no iba a morir por echarle la mano al bruto de Kageyama.

—Podría haber venido a pedirme ayuda él mismo —dijo, aunque sabía perfectamente que Kageyama tendría que ser arrastrado por Ennoshita mismo para siquiera pedirle un mísero favor o bien podría armar una escenita y gritarle que necesitaba ayuda, en frente de todo su salón de clases.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Se alzó de hombros pero su rostro lucía relajado, indicándole que se había rendido ante las circunstancias. La sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio de Ennoshita le hicieron sentir un poco mejor, porque estaba seguro que había hecho una buena acción para con su superior. Honestamente había aceptado más que nada porque el capitán se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo a su salón de clases para pedirle, con tantísima amabilidad, que le ayudase. Se habría ganado un par de escalones al cielo, seguramente.

—Estaba seguro que dirías que no —le dijo Yamaguchi, tan pronto como Ennoshita se hubiese marchado; puso frente a él su bento, por si acaso quería robarse algo de allí, pero Kei no tenía apetito en esos momentos.

—Ennoshita-san tiene suficientes problemas ahora mismo —se excusó—. Además, Kageyama no puede haberse vuelto más bruto. O al menos eso se supone.

Yamaguchi se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás esto les ayude a tener una mejor relación.

Kei se sonrió con sorna. No había forma alguna que eso fuese posible, si acaso estaba seguro que terminaría por amargarse aún más con su presencia, al comprobar que en efecto, Kageyama se había vuelto más bruto.

Ambos estaban destinados a ser como el agua y el aceite para siempre, Kei estaba completamente convencido de ello.

 

 

  
—Esto no va a funcionar —murmuró Kei, entre dientes, mientras se apretaba el tabique entre sus dedos y trataba de contenerse de pegar un grito del estrés que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Él se consideraba alguien con una increíble paciencia, quizás no precisamente con el tacto suficientemente como para llevarse a la perfección con todo el mundo (muchas veces estaba consciente que se dejaba seducir por su lado infantil y terminana discutiendo tonterías sin sentido tan sólo para fastidiar), pero habían cosas que sobrepasaban sus límites. Esta, era una de ellas. Una cosa era ayudar a Kageyama con sus problemas académicos -que no eran precisamente pocos, eso debía decir-, pero otra era hacerlo teniendo que soportar la presencia de Hinata. Sentía que estaba haciendo el trabajo de niñero en lugar de tutor.

Quizás había hecho mal al aceptar que estudiasen después de las prácticas, porque en lugar que ambos estuviesen con los cuerpos en frío y con la mente despejada, parecían más histéricos. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la pequeña competencia que habían tenido durante los entrenamientos de la tarde, la continuaron en los estudios. Si a eso se le podía llamar estudiar, por supuesto... Estaban viendo quién podía terminar más pronto con los deberes que les habían asignado tanto él como Yachi, moviendo sus lápices con rapidez por las hojas, murmurando improperios y palabras de reto, mientras los de primero que terminaban de cambiarse y les miraban con sorpresa.

Aún sentía algo de vergüenza ajena cuando los pobres ingenuos llamaban a ese par de maniacos 'senpais'. Era casi que un chiste.

—¡¡Ya!! —gritaron Kageyama y Hinata al unísono, pasados unos segundos más.

Kei no se hizo esperar y tomó la hoja de Kageyama, inspeccionándola con cuidado y frunciendo el ceño cada vez que encontraba un fallo. Empezando porque su caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear y terminando con que se notaba a leguas que Kageyama no había entendido absolutamente nada de la lectura. Parecía que era incapaz de entender cuál era el ejercicio que tenía que realizar cuando tenía ante sí una lectura comprensiva, que no podía responder de manera textual ni tomarse todo de manera literal.

—Te dije que analizaras antes de ponerte a escribir —dijo, escuchando de fondo la voz más calmada y conciliadora de Yachi, indicándole a Hinata que se había equivocado en casi la mitad de todos los problemas de matemáticas.

—Respondí las preguntas con lo que decía el texto —Kageyama se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de manera casi retadora. No le extrañaba, ese primero se moría antes de admitir que se había equivocado.

—Se llama lectura comprensiva, no es para que respondas como cuando tenías cinco años.

—Pff... Sí que eres cortito, Kageyama.

—¡Cierra la boca, Hinata! Tú no sabes ni sumar.

Dejó la hoja sobre el suelo con tanta fuerza que terminó por dar un manotazo, apretando la mandíbula. Estaba harto, necesitaba ir a su casa a descansar. Siempre terminaba demasiado abrumado después de un entrenamiento, con ganas de recargar sus energías estando a solas en su habitación o bien quedarse un rato bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua fría le golpease la nuca. Echarse sobre la cama a escuchar algo de música antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes que tuviese pendientes.

Perder la paciencia con Kageyama, después de las prácticas, no estaba entre sus mejores pasatiempos.

Por Ennoshita-san, se repitió, mordiéndose lengua para no mandar al demonio a Kageyama.

—Si te sigues desconcentrando con Hinata, no vas a pasar los exámenes y no vas a poder ir a Tokio —sentenció—. Repasa y ponte a estudiar inglés en casa, que buena falta te hace también.

Estaba seguro que lo golpeó donde más le dolía, porque Kageyama hizo un gesto de frustración y cabreo cuando mencionó Tokio, recordándole que nuevamente habían sido invitados a aquel campamento tan especial. No podían desperdiciar la oportunidad de rodearse de equipos formidables, si realmente querían volver a repetir la hazaña y regresar a las nacionales, y sabía que no había nada más importante para Kageyama que el voleibol. Si con eso conseguía hacerlo trabajar, pues mejor.

Cuando hubo recogido sus cosas, dejando a Kageyama discutiendo con Hinata y haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Yachi, desapareció con rapidez. Yamaguchi le estaba esperando junto a la escaleras, saludándole con un gesto de la mano.

—No tenías que esperarme —le dijo, aunque lo cierto era que en parte le agradecía de estar en compañía de alguien normal.

—¿Qué tal el primer día? —preguntó Yamaguchi, echando a andar a su lado.

Kei no tenía por qué ocultar lo que sentía con Yamaguchi, llevaban siendo amigos desde hacía ya tanto que realmente no sentía la necesidad de cortarse la lengua con ese tipo de comentarios. Pero se lo pensó un poco y tras ponerse los audífonos, se decidió por hacerle saber su conclusión de una manera peculiar:

—Creo que está más bruto que el año pasado.

 

 

  
No podía decir que estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Kageyama esperándolo en su salón de clases, durante el receso. No era la primera vez, pero sí le sorprendía que hubiese ido aparentemente por propia voluntad, y sin aquella pulga saltarina que parecía estar atada a su costilla.

—¿No te dije la vez anterior que estas no son horas? —alzó una de las cejas, observando los cuadernos que Kageyama llevaba entre sus manos. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de perder su receso estudiando y mucho menos con Kageyama.

—Dijiste que me distraía con Hinata —respondió el otro, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Kei recordaba vagamente haber hecho ese comentario la tarde anterior, en medio de la frustración del momento. Suponía que tenía razón, pero igual...

—¿Lo dejaste perdido por allí? —preguntó aunque realmente le traía sin cuidado en dónde podría estar Hinata, siempre y cuando no estuviese revoloteando cerca de él.

Caminó hasta su asiento, restándole importancia si Kageyama le seguía o no. Parte de él estaba esperando que entendiese la indirecta que le estaba mandando con su lenguaje corporal, y se marchase a estudiar a su salón o bien perdiese el tiempo con Hinata.

Kageyama estampó sus cuadernos contra su mesa, haciendo que se sobresaltase él y el resto de sus compañeros que andaban dentro del salón. Todas las miradas las sentía sobre sí, pero la que más le incomodaba era la de Kageyama, cuya expresión parecía indicar que estaba a punto de vomitar o que estaba sufriendo de estreñimiento severo.

—... ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al sentirse genuinamente preocupado de que el otro fuese a vomitarle encima o algo.

—Necesito ir a Tokio —Kageyama trató de controlar su tono de voz, pero más bien terminó por gritarle; lo notó tragar en seco, apretando con fuerza sus cuadernos—. Ayúdame... p-por f-favor.

No sólo se sintió comprometido porque sus compañeros aún seguían pendiente de los dos, ni por la promesa que le había hecho a Ennoshita, sino también por el resto de la oración que Kageyama no dijo abiertamente pero dejó implícita con sus gestos. Sabía que estaba frustrado con la pérdida que tuvieron hacía tan sólo unas semanas atrás, Kageyama no era alguien que se tomase muy bien las derrotas y que constantamente estaba buscando la manera de volverse mejor, más eficiente. Y todo tratando de mantener bajo control esa ansiedad que a veces lo obligaba a comportarse de una manera demasiado déspota en la cancha.

Kageyama realmente parecía sudar voleibol por cada poro de su piel.

Podría tener sus enfrentamientos con el otro, fuese parte de un juego o fuese algo serio, pero sabía que necesitaban de su presencia para mejorar, para evolucionar. Kei valoraba la presencia del armador en la cancha, aunque no fuese a expresarlo abiertamente jamás. Él también quería ir a Tokio y crecer.

—Podrías aprender a pedir las cosas de buena manera —le dijo, haciendo alusión a la manera a la que estampó sus cuadernos en su mesa, haciendo luego un gesto para que tomase asiento frente a él.

Agradeció infinitamente que cuando Yamaguchi regresó al salón, con su comida en una mano, no hiciese comentario alguno sobre la presencia de Kageyama. Simplemente se alzó de hombros y buscó su asiento, sin siquiera saludar a Kageyama quien rápidamente se concentró en traducir un texto que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente.

El ambiente del salón de clases parecía ser el apropiado para el otro, porque tan sólo interrumpía su trabajo en momentos puntuales, para preguntarle sobre algo que no entendiese. Parecía más concentrado que ayer, además.

—¿Qué significa... fi-firefly?

—Luciérnaga —respondió, quitándole la vista de encima a su móvil para asegurarse que Kageyama había leído correctamente la palabra del texto. Su pronunciación tampoco era muy bueno que digamos.

Kageyama se apresuró a copiar la traducción con su lápiz, dibujando el kanji con cuidado. Estaba cuidando más de su caligrafía también.

—... ¿No es tu nombre? —preguntó Kageyama tan pronto como terminó de escribir, señalando el kanji con la punta de su lápiz.

Ciertamente se sorprendió, porque no creía que Kageyama realmente recordase su nombre. Con lo mal que se llevaban y con lo pequeño que parecía su cerebro, no le hubiese extrañado para nada que hubiese olvidado un detalle mínimo como ese.

Se sonrió con algo de malicia, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

—Vaya, hoy estás un poco más listo. Quizás cuando estás a Hinata se te pega la idiotez.

Le divirtió verlo sonrojarse de la ira, pero no le interrumpió más.

 

 

Si después de cada práctica, Kei terminaba por sentirse abrumado y agotado, después de un partido de práctica las cosas eran aún más estresantes para él. Especialmente cuando los resultados del mismo habían sido un tanto agridulces.

No se le pasaba por la cabeza que cada vez que se enfrentaban a Datekou saldrían victoriosos rápidamente, especialmente después que la 'nueva muralla' de Datekou hubiese terminado por encajar tan bien; sabía que tenían un buen equipo, que habían adquirido mucha experiencia a pesar de haber transcurrido tan sólo un año desde que se integró allí, pero Kei sentía que les faltaba camino por recorrer. Haber llegado a las nacionales meses atrás les dio la oportunidad de aprender, pero no había sido la parada final.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, en lugar de dejarse llevar por el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo, se quedó pensando en estrategias para poder hacerle frente a un equipo como Datekou. Que las cosas hubiesen estado tan parejas entre ambos le habían dejado con una sensación que no podía sacudirse del cuerpo.

Quizás por haber estado tan ocupado pensando en aquello, fue que se dejó llevar cuando Kageyama le comentó que podrían ir a su casa para estudiar, en lugar de quedarse en los vestidores, que no habían ocupado desde la práctica matutina.

No se dio cuenta que había aceptado hasta que se encontró caminando tras el otro, observando casas desconocidas a su alrededor. Nunca había andado por ese sector, quedaba algo lejos de su hogar, pero no parecía un área de mal vivir. Todo lo contrario. No había tanto espacio entre casa y casa en ese área, seguramente los patios deberían de ser mínimos pero los acabados de las edificaciones parecían modernos, como si no contasen con tantos años de existencia.

La casa de Kageyama era tal como se la habría podido imaginar: Pocos muebles, tonos neutros y extremadamente silenciosa. No vio muchos adornos en el piso inferior, aunque en honor a la verdad tan sólo vio el recibidor y parte del salón, mientras seguía a Kageyama por las escaleras, hasta su habitación. Ni fotos, zapatos en la entrada, pertenencias regadas por el suelo ni la presencia de nadie más en la casa. Era muy diferente a su hogar, donde era recibido por su madre cada vez que llegaba a casa. A pesar de que ella trataba de siempre darle su espacio, porque no era tan fácil para las palabras como Akiteru, su madre siempre se encargaba de saludarle y de asegurarse que no necesitase de nada. Aquí no había absolutamente nadie más que los dos.

Su habitación era más o menos del mismo estilo que el resto de la casa y Kageyama parecía ser un chico ordenado o al menos más de lo que imaginó. Fue directamente al escritorio para dejar sobre éste la mochila del colegio, y luego dejó la maleta de deportes en el armario, junto a algunos zapatos. Rápidamente dio un vistazo por el resto de la habitación, notando un par de pósters de voleibol -vaya sorpresa-, pesas y poco más. La cama estaba perfectamente bien hecha, los colores de las paredes y de todo, eran neutros. No se parecía mucho a la habitación de Yamaguchi, que era la única que conocía de sus amistades. Aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderse, Yamaguchi y Kageyama no se parecían en absolutamente nada.

—Ponte a hacer esos ejercicios, como lo vimos ayer —le hizo un par de indicaciones a Kageyama, mientras se acomodaban en el suelo ambos. Él también iba a aprovechar para hacer su propia tarea.

La verdad era que no era tan complicado ocuparse de sus asuntos con la presencia del otro. Quizás al principio le resultó muy estresante porque Kageyama podía ser tan silencioso como ahora, o bien podría detenerse a preguntar un millón de tonterías que se cansaba de repetirle. Pero una vez que entendía algo, se quedaba callado, muy concentrado y trabajaba hasta terminar. O al menos decía él que estaba concentrado, porque tenía esa intensidad en los ojos, tenía los labios muy juntos y el ceño fruncido. De vez en cuando notaba que murmuraba para sí, sobretodo cuando estaba haciendo alguna tarea de inglés, como si al tratar de pronunciar las palabras, estas se traducirían de mejor manera en su cabeza.

Cuando tomaba apuntes, empezaba bien y con buena caligrafía, pero luego iba perdiendo esa finura y terminaba por hacer hasta manchones, como si estuviese desesperado por terminar de una buena vez. Cuando leía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, no obstante, dejaba de estar tan serio y simplemente miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos casi que se iluminaban y se quedaba muy quieto, siguiendo la lectura con la punta de su dedo; no se dejaba interrumpir ni siquiera por los mechones de su pelo que le caían en el rostro y que le acariciaban las pestañas.

Kei no estaba seguro de qué le servía haberse fijado en todos esos pequeños detalles de parte de Kageyama, pero eso había estado haciendo los últimos días: Observarlo mientras trabajaba. Mirarlo a él, en lugar de estar asegurándose que estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo.

Simplemente quedaba ahí enredado mirándolo, de tanto en tanto. Y lo más curioso, era que no parecía ser el único que tenía esa costumbre.

—¿Esa es la cicatriz del partido contra Shiratorizawa?

Los ojos de Kageyama estaban estacionados en su mano derecha, muy fijos sobre un punto entre su meñique y el anular, donde en efecto, se podía ver una pequeña pero clara cicatriz. Una que nació en el partido que más ha calado en su joven memoria, un momento que estaba seguro que nunca iba a poder olvidar porque le sacudió por completo y no estaba hablando solamente del dolor físico.

Cubrió la mano con la otra, por instinto, como si con eso podría deshacer los pensamientos de Kageyama y su curiosidad.

—No creo que encuentres las respuestas de inglés en mi mano —le dijo, queriendo llevarlo de vuelta a sus responsabilidades y sin realmente molestarse en responderle. Kageyama podría deducir la respuesta de cualquier manera.

Nunca había tocado el tema con nadie, salvo cuando le dio las explicaciones a su madre de cómo se lastimó la mano. Akiteru y Yamaguchi respetaron su silencio cuando no quiso hablar del asunto, aunque ambos demostraron preocupación por su mano en general, en la evolución de la herida y de su estado emocional al respecto. Además, de aquello hacía ya casi un año... Kageyama no tendría por qué preguntarle por ello ahora.

—Me doblé la muñeca cuando tenía ocho años. Estaba empezando a jugar voleibol —comentó Kageyama de pronto.

Kei frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberle pedido por una información tan trivial como esa. ¿A qué venía el cuento?

—Me dolió tanto que pensé que iban a terminar por cortármela —su rostro hizo un gesto de dolor, como si estuviese recordando aquel momento pasado—. Sería la peor pesadilla, no podría jugar.

—No podrías hacer un montón de cosas —Kei retomó su tarea, restándole importancia a la conversación. Nunca antes Kageyama había intentando hacerle conversación que no tuviese que ver con el estudio, era extraño y le ponía de pronto algo nervioso—. Además, no sería el fin del mundo.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué más podría hacer? —vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo Kageyama se miró una mano—. Soy un armador.

No le extrañó su comentario, Kageyama era una persona que parecía haber escogido el rumbo de su vida antes que nadie más: Ser jugador profesional. No lo veía tomando esto como un pasatiempo y realmente tenía el talento suficiente como para respaldar sus deseos, podría vivir del voleibol en un futuro. La manera tan obsesiva con la que se autoanalizaba en cada jugada, cómo estudiaba a sus contrincantes, cómo se tomaba en serio hasta una mísera práctica entre ellos mismos. Era normal que pensase así.

—Bueno, tienes razón —se acomodó las gafas—. Con tus 'maravillosas' habilidades académicas, no creo que puedas hacer algo más.

Fue inevitable que aprovechase para fastidiarlo, deleitándose al escucharlo gruñir del cabreo por insinuar que era un pésimo estudiante. Pero lo cierto era que Kei tan sólo estaba tratando de desviar la conversación o bien ponerle un punto final.

Pero luego de un silencio prologando, Kageyama decidió volver a empujar el asunto y atacarle con una pregunta más.

—¿No te importaría no volver a jugar?

Kei chasqueó la lengua, la pregunta le rompió la concentración y terminó por hacer un pequeño manchón en su hoja. ¿Quién diablos hacía ese tipo de preguntas de la nada? Solamente Kageyama y su constante curiosidad por todo lo que tuviese que ver con el voleibol.

—Es un deporte, para vivir de ello tendría que poseer un talento excepcional —explicó, con un tono seco y frunciendo el ceño—. No es como si realmente tuviese una oportunidad.

Si Akiteru estuviese allí, seguramente le habría lanzado una de esas miradas que tan mal lo ponían, esas que decían algo así como 'No te desvalores así'. Pero lo cierto era que Kei sentía que su autoestima flaqueaba aún, que no estaba al cien por ciento allí donde debería o quizás era él mismo quien no quería elevarla. Hacerlo implicaría que pusiese su corazón y alma dentro del voleibol, que creyese que podía hacer posible sus más profundos deseos y exponerse. Había saboreado algo en el partido contra Shiratorizawa, algo que fue más fuerte de sus experiencias en las nacionales, quizás porque fue algo así como un reto personal que vio superado aunque fuese por una mísera milésima de segundo. Un sólo punto, pero que fue suyo y que fue producto de su esfuerzo.

Un suspiro nada más que fue capaz de hacerle creer que podía hacerlo mil veces. Quería seguir haciéndolo por siempre. Pero tener pensamientos así era peligroso, le creaban ansiedad y hacía que sus manos sudasen del nervio. Pensar que podía seguir teniendo el voleibol en su vida significaría tener que arriesgarse al triunfo y al fracaso, y Kei no estaba seguro si tenía el valor suficiente como para lograrlo.

Era más fácil decir que aquello no era lo suyo, que sus habilidades no daban la talla y en parte, creía tener la razón.

—¿Oh?

Kageyama ladeó su cabeza de lado, mirándolo con extrañeza, como si no hubiese entendido una palabra que hubiese salido de su boca.

—Pero si eres un buen jugador, ¿por qué quieres desperdiciarte?

Kei había escuchado palabras similares de otros, incluso de adultos a quienes supuestamente debería de creer, pero hubo algo diferente ahora. El tono que Kageyama escogió para expresarse tuvo mucho que ver, porque fue tan sincero que Kei se sintió agobiado con tanta franqueza. Su expresión de genuina confusión rallaba casi en una indignación, como si hubiese dicho un insulto por siquiera revelar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Kageyama era sin lugar a dudas el mejor jugador de Karasuno, probablemente de Miyagi en esos precisos momentos, y que él le diese esa clase de cumplidos -porque eso era a fin de cuentas, ¿no?-, era demasiado perturbador para Kei. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Fue como un golpe directamente a su estómago, que no pudo quitarse de encima por el resto de la tarde y la noche.

Y quizás seguiría sintiéndose así durante toda la semana.

 

 

A Kei le gustaba pretender que era el más maduro de los de segundo año. Que entre él, Hinata y Kageyama, por lo menos, había una brecha que les separa en términos de madurez. Porque era listo, porque tenía mayor vocabulario, porque sus pensamientos eran mucho más rápidos y profundos, porque académicamente era superior; eran pequeños triunfos que a veces le hacían pensar que en lugar de tener la misma edad, en realidad tenía mucho más. Pero a veces se le olvidaba que la madurez venía con los golpes de la vida, con los años y caminos recorridos, y no sobre si era quien podía manejar el sarcasmo mejor que los demás.

Le gustaba pretender que era maduro, porque la mayoría del tiempo olvidaba que no era más que un adolescente que no sabía cómo lidiar con las tormentas que se formaban en su pecho. Y porque a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de continuar con un nuevo camino, seguía prefiriendo rodear sus problemas en lugar de hacerles frente de una buena vez. Era mucho más cómodo seguir como había estado siempre que cambiar de rumbo.

Se dio cuenta de ello al final de la semana, cuando se hizo más que evidente que su cuerpo estaba en las prácticas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Su cabeza seguía perdida en la pregunta de Kageyama, en ese comentario que en lugar de haberle hecho sentir bien, alegre y orgulloso que un jugador del calibre de Kageyama, le reconociese como alguien valioso en el equipo, lo había dejado incómodo y con demasiado estrés encima. Era complicado hasta para él entender los pensamientos enmarañados que cruzaban por su cabeza, por lo que se los tragaba en lugar de compartirlos con alguien más, como su hermano o Yamaguchi. Nunca antes supo cómo hacerlo, de todas maneras. Demasiado privado con sus asuntos, prefería tratar con ellos él mismo, aunque no terminase de comprenderse.

Sólo sabía una cosa: Dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por esa marea de adrenalina y felicidad que le golpeaba cada vez que acariciaba una buena jugada o un triunfo con su equipo, era peligroso. ¿Por qué? Porque todo tenía un fin, absolutamente todo. No era pesimista reconocer la realidad: Un día tendría que graduarse, ¿y de qué le vendría a él tener un montón de trofeos y medallas? Si era que realmente podían mantener tan buena racha hasta que llegase su turno para graduarse, por supuesto. Tendría que dejar aquello detrás y concentrarse en echar adelante una carrera, porque con sus habilidades no llegaría a conseguir que alguien se interesase en él.

No era pesimismo, era tan sólo cómo estaban las cosas. Él no era Kageyama, no tenía su talento como para siquiera considerar otras posibilidades.

Por eso daba sólo lo suficiente en las prácticas, sólo lo necesario para cumplir con los requisitos y nada más. Quizás un par de meses atrás había tenido la aspiración de dar más allá, de ser diferente y aportar más al equipo, pero esta semana se sintió demasiado sacudido como para poder continuar con eso. La imagen de su hermano venía a su mente, sus constantes mentiras, sus sonrisas falsas y sus palabras vacías, el dolor que le consumía por dentro... No quería eso para él. No podría.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué haces?!

No le extrañaba que alguien se hubiese percatado de su actitud esa semana, vio a Yamaguchi en un par de ocasiones con intenciones de hablar con él, de traer a la mesa el tema, pero se contuvo. Yamaguchi trataba de ser paciente y buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con él, salvo si realmente estaba muy desesperado o enojado. ¿Kageyama? Kageyama era como un tifón: No iba a esperar por nada ni nadie cuando decidía desatar su estrés.

Kei había golpeado uno de sus pases con tanta suavidad que hasta había parecido un accidente, como si hubiese apenas rozado el balón con la punta de sus dedos. Esa tarde estaba particularmente abrumado y con ganas de irse a su casa, porque sentía que su cuerpo había tenido suficiente con el entrenamiento. Simplemente no tenía ganas de nada más, y mucho menos de los reproches de Kageyama.

—Ah, lo siento. Debo estar quedándome agotado, no todos tenemos una energía inagotable —se excusó, aunque su tono de burla no le estaba dejando saber que realmente sentía haber golpeado el balón así.

—¡Te di un buen pase! ¡Se supone que debes golpearlo correctamente!

—Para las clases eres un caso perdido, pero para esto sí que eres listo, ¿no? —se burló, sonriéndose y ajustándose las gafas—. No hace falta que me recites las reglas, me las conozco.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos estás jugando tan pésimo? —gruñó Kageyama, arrugando la nariz.

No parecía tener intenciones de soltarle o dejar pasar el momento. Peor para Kei, honestamente, porque estaba hastiado y tampoco se sentía con las ganas de dejarle con la última palabra.

—Eso es subjetivo. Normal que comparados contigo, todos juguemos pésimo.

—¡Me estaba acomodando a ti, joder! —Kageyama dio un paso hacia él, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que temblaban.

Los demás dejaron de practicar para prestar atención a la discusión, escuchando de fondo a Hinata decirle a Kageyama que dejase el asunto y que mejor continuasen practicando. Kageyama bien podría escuchar a su amigo y hacerlo, pero parecía demasiado entretenido mirándole con desprecio como para complacer su petición.

—Qué honor, su majestad —hizo un gesto de respeto, inclinando su cuerpo delante de Kageyama, aunque exageró los movimientos como queriendo indicarle que estaba mofándose—. No tienes que armar tanto escándalo, es tan sólo una práctica.

—¿Sólo una práctica? —murmuró Kageyama entre dientes, apretándolos con fuerza segundos después—. ¡Falta poco para el torneo y tú desperdicias una buena oportunidad! ¡Si te doy un pase, golpeálo como se debe!

Kei frunció el ceño en un acto reflejo, antes de componerse y mostrarle una sonrisa maliciosa, alzando el mentón.

—¿Esa es una orden, 'Rey'? —el apodo salió de sus labios cargado de ponzoña y lo pronunció tan despacio como si estuviese disfrutando de nombrarle así.

La reacción de Kageyama fue instantánea, agarrándole de la camiseta con fuerza. No tuvo otro gesto más para con él, no le golpeó ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo gesto para golpearle. Estaba frustrado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo en lo más mínimo, apretando con mucha fuerza su ropa, hasta que sus nudillos estuviesen blancos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, escudriñando su interior y casi que buscando una manera de colarse allí y averiguar cómo hacerle pagar por haberle jodido de tal manera. Se veía enfadado, tan enfadado con él como hacía mucho no lo había visto. Kei sabía que se había pasado, había presionado más botones de los que había querido, pero ya no tenía forma de echarse para atrás. No iba a pedirle disculpas, mucho menos en frente de todo el mundo. Cuando Kageyama estaba presente, sentía demasiado orgullo en sus venas como para retractarse de la más mínima palabra que le hubiese soltado, sería como doblegarse y admitir que todo cuanto salía de la boca de Kageyama era cierto.

Por suerte para él, al paso se acercaron Nishinoya y Tanaka, separándoles y tratando de darles una lección al echarles un discurso sobre el compañerismo y que no tenían tiempo para peleas. Que seguramente Daichi estaría decepcionado de ver cómo se estaban comportando en estos momentos. Kei sabía que Daichi estaría decepcionado, sobretodo de ver cómo estaba regresando a ser el mismo muchacho que él mismo se había encargado de integrar al equipo.

—Sé que todos estamos presionados por el torneo, pero tratemos de tomar las cosas con calma. Kageyama, tengamos algo de paciencia. Tsukishima, pon algo más de tu parte, por favor. A estas alturas no podemos entregar el mínimo de nosotros.

Ennoshita se veía serio al hablarle y por unos instantes le pareció ver el reflejo de Daichi en su rostro. Eran personas totalmente diferentes y sin embargo, podía ver allí algo muy similar, quizás porque ambos llevaban el título de capitanes y el peso del equipo caía sobre sus hombros. Kei jamás podría hacerlo algo así.

Ofreció disculpas escuetas y tanto él como Kageyama se apartaron, buscando qué hacer en lados opuestos de la cancha. Prácticas individuales quizás serían lo mejor por ahora.

Sabía que no tendrían que haber discutido de esa manera, aún no había terminado con las sesiones de estudio y la verdad era que necesitaban a ese pobre diablo en el campamento en Tokio. Pero no pudo contenerse, quizás porque sentía que todo era culpa de Kageyama. Sí, él y sus palabras, su manera tan sincera y sin tacto de hacerle pensar cosas, de poner presión sobre sus hombros que no quería... Quería desquitarse con él por cómo se estaba sintiendo porque de alguna manera, había sido el mismo Kageyama quien había puesto en su cabeza tantas dudas.

Pensó que las cosas habían quedado en paz entre ellos después de la discusión, pero Kageyama se paró a su lado cuando se deslizó a una esquina a tomar algo de agua. Su cuerpo se tensó y se le quedó mirando, enroscando sus dedos con fuerza en la botella de agua. No sabía qué quería el otro, pero estaba seguro que no venía para disculparse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kageyama en un tono demandante, aunque más discreto que el que había utilizado antes, cuando prácticamente se dedicó a gritarle frente a todos.

Kei tuvo en la punta de la lengua una respuesta mortífera, que seguramente los llevaría a ambos a otra pelea acalorada, pero terminó por contenerse.

—Estoy cansado —dijo, que bien podría ser tan cierto como una mentira, porque su cuerpo estaba agotado pero su mente quería escapar de tantas cosas que se inventaba excusas—. No todos estamos tan obsesionados con esto como tú.

Otra cosa que era tan cierta como falsa. Kageyama se tomaba el voleibol tan en serio que toda su vida giraba alrededor del deporte. Si acaso Hinata estaba tan o más obsesionado que él, quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien -aparte que ambos era un par de cortitos-, pero el resto tenía también otros pendientes. Pero era falsa porque no era que él no lo sintiese, esa excitación cuando estaba en la cancha, el calor que recorría sus brazos con cada bloqueo y esa sonrisa que quería dejar aflorar cuando ganaban, cuando sabía que habían hecho un buen trabajo... La cosa era que prefería contenerse, mantenerse bajo control porque era lo que conocía. Porque lo desconocido, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y sus ilusiones le daba miedo.

Kageyama lucía enfadado todavía, sus ojos le hacían saber que estaba amargado y su puño cerrado que sentía impotencia. Seguramente querría meterle un puñetazo en la cara y no lo culpaba, incluso él tenía que reconocer que debía ser un coñazo lidiar con alguien como él. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba tan ofendido por su desempeño en la cancha, eso no era realmente asunto suyo. En los partidos tenía la energía suficiente como para ayudar al equipo, ¿qué más daba el ahora?

—Antes has podido con mis pases, te he visto —le recordó Kageyama.

Y Kei no pudo evitar quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

—En sólo tres ocasiones —aclaró. Por alguna razón llevaba un conteo de las veces que él y Kageyama habían logrado hacer un ataque excelente juntos, uno que no fuese algo promedio, sino uno realmente bueno.

—Podrían haber sido muchos más —se apresuró a agregar Kageyama, y Kei no quiso decirle nada al respecto, porque suponía que darle la razón.

Podrían haber sido muchísimas más veces, si Kei realmente hubiese querido entrenar a su lado y ponerse su cien por ciento en las prácticas. Pero siempre se frenaba justo cuando sentía que estaba disfrutando aquello demasiado.

—Tienes talento, mucho y lo desperdicias —la voz de Kageyama sonaba ahogada en el enfado, casi rasposa y con un toque de decepción que dejó a Kei sintiéndose extraño—. Me molesta.

Los ojos de Kageyama lo escudriñaron por unos instantes más, antes de darse la media vuelta y andar hacia la cancha, dejándole con un huracán en su cabeza.

Esto no debería de ser tan difícil, en serio... Tenía dieciséis años, debería de estar pensando qué iba a estudiar cuando se graduase del colegio o bien podría estar pensando en si ir a darse una vuelta por el centro comercial el fin de semana, como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Debería de mandar al demonio al equipo de voleibol y quedarse en su casa después de clases, no teniendo que sentir el dolor en sus músculos ni ansiedad por los partidos.

Pero era difícil porque le gustaba, porque le gustaba mucho el voleibol. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en el deporte todos los días, lo quisiera o no, fuese voluntario o no, estaba siempre en su cabeza. El punto que consiguió para su equipo bloqueando a Ushijima, su mano sangrando y su dedo meñique dislocado, lo agridulce de esa victoria que les llevó a las nacionales... Kei no podía dejar ir esos recuerdos ni esas sensaciones, aquello iba más allá de él.

No estaba siendo más maduro que Kageyama al usar sarcasmo a cada rato, esconderse bajo una sonrisa irónica para aparentar que le daba igual todo lo que le rodeaba. No era mejor persona por decir que no estaba tan obsesionado por el deporte como Kageyama, estaba siendo un cobarde por saber que le gustaba tanto que le daba miedo. Prefería huir de ello porque temía terminar con las ilusiones a medio acabar y tener que seguir fingiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿No te importaría no volver a jugar?"

A todos les diría que sentiría un peso menos en su vida, que tendría más tiempo libre. Pero lo cierto era que terminaría llorando en su habitación hasta que sus ojos se secasen.

Se rió entre dientes, sobándose el tabique. ¿Quién diría que iba a llegar el día cuando Kageyama tuviese razón sobre él?

Esperó a que las prácticas hubiesen terminado, a que los de primero hubiesen terminado de recoger los balones y a que Yamaguchi se hubiese cercionardo de que estaba bien.

—Debería de empezar a escucharte, Yamaguchi —le dijo, sonriéndose y dejando a su amigo más confundido que antes.

Kageyama había pedido permiso para quedarse un rato más en el gimnasio, porque quería practicar saques. Por su mente había pasado que quizás se quedaría un rato más con Hinata, practicando pases con alguien que a pesar de quejarse abiertamente cuando algo le fastidiaba, parecía más que contento con sus pases siempre. Pero Kageyama a todas leguas, parecía tener ganas de estar a solas.

Se preguntó si seguiría molesto, decepcionado. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para perder.

—Tienes aún pendientes con tus tareas de inglés —le recordó por el simple vicio de querer joderle un poco, porque era imposible para él no joder a Kageyama cuando tenía la oportunidad.

El otro no se inmutó, si bien pareció reconocer su presencia. No lo veía con las mismas ganas de pelear pero tampoco con las ganas de regalarle un mínimo de su atención. Quizás sí seguía molesto.

Que no estuviesen sus ojos sobre él en esos momentos ayudaba a Kei, no obstante. No era su estilo sincerarse abiertamente, no al menos de la manera saludable, porque terminaba diciendo cosas hirientes y hasta crueles, sin filtro alguno. Tampoco era su estilo pedir cosas, porque se sentía ansioso y ridículo, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones ahora.

Así que jugueteó con sus dedos, tratando de armarse de valor para hablar.

—Vamos a repasar el vocabulario de inglés... D-Después que me hagas unos p-pases.

La pelota que Kageyama había lanzado al aire siguió su curso, sin que la palma de su mano la golpease, cayendo al suelo y picando un par de veces. El cuerpo de éste se había tensado y había girado la cabeza de un sólo gesto, mirándole con incredulidad.

De todas las personas que le habían pedido por entrenar, él era la única persona que jamás se habría imaginado que lo haría, Kei lo sabía. La relación de ambos era tan tóxica a veces que no se prestaba como para que fuese lo suficientemente armoniosa como para pedir por ello. Se sintió abrumado y cohibido, hasta sopesó la posibilidad de decirle que todo era una broma y que se apresurase a estudiar, pero se mantuvo firme.

No le daría explicaciones ni aunque Kageyama se las pidiese, porque no podría expresarse con palabras, tan sólo quería que supiese que lo que le había dicho no había sido en vano. Que él también quería estar allí y realmente poner de su parte, aunque le diese miedo.

Sus dedos picaron con intensidad cuando Kageyama se puso en posición, esperando a que él recibiese sus pases. No sabía que había estado anhelando por ello desde hacía un tiempo.

Y cuando Kei golpeó el primer balón y la jugada fue satisfactoria mas no perfecta, tan sólo sintió ganas de intentar otra vez. No de huir o de abandonarse a la frustración porque no daba la talla, sino simplemente seguir intentando hasta que entendiese qué hacía mal y qué tenía que hacer para mejorar.

Tenían hasta que terminasen todos los balones en la cesta, suficiente para ambos que en silencio, limaron asperezas aquella tarde.

 

 

Si a Kei le hubiesen dicho que se llevaría bien con el 'Rey de la cancha', al menos lo suficiente como para que no se matasen apenas se viesen y sobretodo, que se entenderían en la cancha, se habría reído estruendosamente hasta que su estómago le doliese. Aquello sonaba tan bizarro, tan imposible, que era sin duda estúpido que pudiese creerse semejante chiste. Y sin embargo ahora, aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una broma.

Después de esa discusión y después de un par de prácticas extras para ambos después de los entrenamientos, podía decir que su relación parecía ser más sana que antes. Por supuesto que aún se burlaba del otro y que Kageyama se enfadaba al punto de torcer su boca en una mueca, pero aquellas pequeñas bromas se terminaban al cabo de unos instantes, porque no tenían mayor importancia. No estaban buscando hacerse daño realmente, tan sólo era su manera de ser. Kageyama no se ofendía -demasiado- cuando le decía que su pase no había sido perfecto o que prefería algo diferente para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado. Ni él tampoco se enfadaba cuando Kageyama le hacía saber que estaba golpeando sin ganas, ya había dejado de sentir esa presión que le oprimía el pecho y le provocaba querer abandonar absolutamente todo.

Su progreso se reflejó en dos partidos de práctica que tuvieron unas semanas antes de los exámenes, al realizar varias jugadas en conjunto con éxito total. Hinata se quejó incluso, expresando que sentía envidia de cómo habían conectado tan bien que sus remates tenían mucha eficacia ante los bloqueadores rivales. No iba a mentir, Kei se sintió algo bien con eso. Hinata, el atacante favorito para Kageyama, sentía envidia de las estrategias que habían formado los dos. Era algo... interesante, que le dejaba con una sensación muy extraña pero agradable en el estómago.

Y en cuanto al asunto académico: Kageyama había mejorado sus notas también, aunque seguían sin ser realmente maravillosas. Eran lo suficientemente decentes como para que pudiese aprobar y prepararse mentalmente para sus exámenes. Le costó mucho hacer que entrase en razón en un par de ocasiones, porque definitivamente Kageyama no estaba hecho para los ejercicios en los que tuviese que interpretar una obra o un escrito, leer más allá de las líneas y hacerse una idea de la trama de un cuento y el por qué de los problemas planteados allí. La lectura comprensiva era una tortura para el otro, pero ahí más o menos estaba dando la batalla. Le parecía que las respuestas que había dado en su examen final de literatura habían sido lo suficientes como para que obtuviese una nota de aprobación.

Ahora sólo quedaba el examen de inglés y estaría listo para marcharse a Tokio.

Estaba experimentado una especie de euforia por los progresos que habían tenido en el voleibol, que por alguna razón pensó que sería una buena idea hacer un salto más en su nueva relación más 'cordial': Invitarlo a su casa.

O algo así.

—Tengo un libro de inglés, de gramática. Podría prestártelo si quieres.

No tenía realmente nada de malo o de extraño: Se había comprometido a ayudar al otro a sacar adelante esas materias de las que andaba cojeando y bueno, tenía un libro de inglés por allí que realmente no estaba ocupando en esos momentos -no tenía la culpa de ser un chico más listo-, así que ofrecerlo a Kageyama no tenía por qué ser una exageración de su parte. Se alegró de haber hecho el comentario cuando estaban los dos a solas, no obstante, sólo por si acaso.

Jamás antes había llevado a ningún amigo a casa que no fuese Yamaguchi, ni siquiera estaba seguro si debería de considerar a Kageyama un amigo o más bien un compañero con el que de pronto se estaba llevando mejor. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a meterlo a él, precisamente a él, a su casa. Pero allí estaba, abriendo la puerta de su hogar y con Kageyama a su espalda.

No realizó lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que su madre se asomó para saludarle y su cara de asombro le dejó congelado.

—Ah, no sabía que vendrías con una visita, Kei —rápidamente su madre le dedicó una sonrisa a Kageyama, haciendo un gesto de saludo—. Bienvenido.

—Perdón por la intromisión. Soy Kageyama Tobio.

Kei se sintió incómodo por la mirada que le echó su madre, no dudaba que tuviese un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua. La única persona que era de su entera confianza que había llegado a su casa era Yamaguchi y con él llevaba una amistad desde hacía tantos que ya era algo normal, ¿pero Kageyama? No lo habría mencionado nada más que alguna que otra ocasión desde que entró a Karasuno y no fue precisamente para bañarlo en palabras de admiración, si no más bien todo lo contrario.

Su madre no hizo otro comentario al respecto, por suerte, diciéndoles que no les interrumpiría si iban a hacer la tarea.

Llevó a Kageyama hasta su habitación porque le parecería que podría verse demasiado grosero de su parte el dejarlo esperando abajo en la entrada, mientras él iba por el libro. Su madre no iba a terminar de regañarle nunca si hacía algo como eso. Así que por eso lo llevó hasta allí, por nada más, la verdad...

Desde que Kageyama puso un pie en su habitación, no hizo más que inspeccionar cada rincón con su mirada. Lo notó acercarse a su estante, donde estaban las figuras de dinosaurios y algunos libros, fotografías colgadas en la pared, mirando todo con suma atención. Kei hizo como que no le estaba mirando, buscando el libro en un baúl donde guardaba aquellas cosas que no ocupada regularmente, pero lo cierto era que le daba algo de apuro. Era como si Kageyama estuviese viendo partes de él, cosas que no decía abiertamente, que no compartía con casi nadie salvo Yamaguchi.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Kageyama, sin despegar los ojos de las figuras de dinosaurios.

—¿Y llegaste a esa conclusión tú solo? —se burló, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua—. Eran de mi hermano.

No tendría por qué haberle dicho lo último. Akiteru fue quien le inculcó su amor por los dinosaurios, viendo juntos películas y documentales, cuando solían pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos. Cuando Akiteru comenzó la secundaria le dejó las figuras, diciéndole que tenía que hacer espacio para sus nuevos libros y otras cosas y no podía pensar en alguien mejor para que les cuidase. Kei no tenía intención de deshacerse de las figuras nunca, primero porque eran realmente muy fieles a las ilustraciones de varios libros de paleontología que tenía y segundo porque, suponía que tenían un valor sentimental. No estaba hecho de piedra o de hielo, aunque a veces le gustaría que así fuese.

—¿Sabes jugar baloncesto? —Kageyama se giró para verlo—. Abajo tienes un aro.

—Akiteru y yo solíamos jugar antes, él lo usa de vez en cuando.

El cuerpo de Kei estaba tenso, no podía realmente concentrarse en lo que andaba haciendo porque seguía a Kageyama con la mirada, queriendo saber qué estaba haciendo, qué parte de su habitación andaba viendo. A veces olvidaba que Kageyama era supremamente curioso, no porque no fuese tan escandaloso como Hinata no significaba que no fuese igual o más curioso; era uno de los que más atento estaba a todo lo que le rodeaba, de hecho, siempre observando en silencio. Evidentemente estaba tan entretenido con descubrir cosas en su casa como para hacerle preguntas. Kageyama Tobio estaba interesado en cosas que tuviesen que ver con él, era tan impresionante como terrorífico.

Parecía no tener ganas de dejar ni un sólo centímetro sin recorrer, mirando todo con supremo detalle. Sus libros de paleontología y biología, algunos que otros cómics que tenía por allí, apilados en perfecto orden, sus copias de voleibol Monthly -sería difícil seguir diciendo que no estaba interesado en el deporte cuando tenía varias copias por allí-, sus videojuegos...

Kageyama pasó con cuidado la punta de su dedo sobre una de las fotografías que estaba colgada en la pared.

—Son mías —admitió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle la cámara que tenía puesta sobre un pupitre—. A veces me gusta tomar fotos.

Era uno de esos pasatiempos que no hacía todo el tiempo, pero que le resultaba agradable. Su padre le compró una cámara hacía ya algunos años y Kei le daba uso cuando se encontraba de vacaciones, cuando visitaban a unos tíos que vivían en las afueras donde había más tranquilidad y mucho verdor.

—Podrías tomar fotos de deportes.

—Podría.

Kei no agregó nada más, porque no quería revelar que algunas veces miraba a Kageyama jugar y pensaba 'Esa sería una buena toma'. Eso sonaba vergonzoso y hasta comprometedor.

—Toma. Están señaladas algunas páginas.

—Son muchas —se quejó Kageyama, arrugando la nariz cuando vio la cantidad de señalizaciones que sobresalían por las páginas.

—Son las suficientes para que estudies bien —puso los ojos en blanco con el reproche de Kageyama—. Deja de quejarte, que has estudiado más para literatura.

Por casualidad echó un vistazo a su pequeño reloj de mesa, notando que era ya un poco tarde y que seguramente la cena estaría lista dentro de nada. Él también tenía que ponerse a estudiar para su examen final de inglés al día siguiente, pero su mente se perdió en otro asunto. Las tardes que había pasado en casa de Kageyama había notado que ninguno de sus padres daba señales de vida, y él alguna que otra vez tuvo ganas de preguntarle si cenaba a solas o si los esperaba para hacerlo. Si acaso los veía antes de irse a dormir. Sabía que sus padres trabajaban hasta muy tarde, Kageyama se lo comentó en alguna ocasión, pero aquello le dio legítima curiosidad.

Lo miró inspeccionar el libro con cuidado y se preguntó si tendría hambre, si llegaría a casa y empezaría a estudiar con el estómago vacío. Si pasaría un buen rato a solas otra vez, en su casa.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar, si quieres —dijo antes de que pudiese arrepentirse y decirle que mejor se marchase antes de que fuese más tarde.

Kageyama se le quedó mirando fijamente, con tal intensidad que a Kei le ardieron las mejillas por sentirse en evidencia.

 

 

Tuvo un déja vú cuando vio a Kageyama esperando por él, en el salón de clases. No tenía nada más que el libro que le había prestado antes y una pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos.

Kei tragó en seco, porque no se había recuperado de lo de la noche anterior. Por alguna razón, sentía su estómago torcerse con su presencia.

—¿Repasaste todo? —preguntó, tomando el libro de sus manos y tratando de parecer lo menos afectado posible.

No había caído en cuenta que su contrato no escrito terminaba hoy: El último examen que tenían sería realizado dentro de unas horas y no tenía por qué pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Kageyama después de eso. Serían libres de ocupar sus momentos de esparcimiento como mejor les pareciese.

No estaba muy seguro por qué en lugar de sentirse aliviado, sentía como si fuese a echar de menos aquello.

Kageyama asintió a su pregunta, pero no se movió de su lugar, no dijo nada más y tan sólo se le quedó mirando muy fijamente. ¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... él? Con sus miradas intensas y sus breves palabras, que le dejaban a él tan perdido en un sitio cálido que tan sólo podía habitar en su mente.

A los segundos le tendió la pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba en su otra mano, temblando ligeramente y luciendo acalorado.

—T-Toma.

—... ¿Y esto? —con cuidado tomó la bolsita, no estando seguro si quería inspeccionar su interior o quedarse mirando a Kageyama hasta que le diese una respuesta.

—Para a-agradecerte.

—¿Qué...?

Kageyama hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió disparado hacia la puerta, dejándole a él confundido y con una pequeña bolsita en sus manos. Abrió el envoltorio con cuidando, pero sintiendo picazón en sus dedos por querer saber qué había en su interior. Se quedó congelado tan pronto como vio lo que contenía aquello, descubriendo que tan peculiar objeto no podía ser para nadie más que para él.

Un llavero en forma de dinosaurio, pequeño y hasta un poquito infantil, con mirada todo menos fiera y de color verde. No había nada más en la bolsa, ni una nota ni nada, sólo el pequeño llavero. Pero aquello ya era más que suficiente para Kei.

Esto era... No tenía sentido alguno. Le había hecho un favor que podría haberle hecho cualquier otra persona, cualquier compañero de su clase, ayudarle a estudiar no realmente la gran cosa. Nunca le había dicho que necesitaba algo a cambio por haberle dedicado de su tiempo libre, ni tampoco se lo había insinuado de ninguna forma. Kageyama no tendría por qué haberse tomado la molestia de comprarle absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos dedicarse a conseguirse algo que no era para nada genérico. Esto no era algo que simplemente se daba por cortesía, esto era para él.

Se había tomado la molestia de recordar que tenía figuras de dinosaurios en su habitación, darse cuenta que le gustaban, para conseguir un regalo acorde para él.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Kei con esto? ¿Con todo esto que estaba apretándose contra su pecho?

 

 

Kei tenía una idea de qué era un enamoramiento, creía conocer el concepto y qué implicaciones tendría en su vida. Cosas que había escuchado, que había visto en películas o series, que había leído en libros o había escuchado en canciones. ¿Experimentado? No, no creía recordar haber experimentado algo parecido, porque había estado demasiado ocupado en amargarse como para prestar atención a su alrededor.

Eso no le había evitado darse cuenta que tenía un enamoramiento con Kageyama Tobio. Ojo, que eso no implicaba que fuese fácil de digerir ni de aceptar. Simplemente se había dado cuenta y ya estaba.

Las constantes pero discretas miradas que le echaba mientras estaba haciendo la tarea o practicando sus saques, el hecho que anticipaba el término de la práctica, porque significaba que tendrían que caminar a casa de él para ponerse a estudiar, haberle ofrecido quedarse para cenar, tan sólo para que el otro no tuviese que pasar una cena a solas. El pequeño dinosaurio que colgaba ahora de su mochila era prueba suficiente, porque a veces se encontraba mirándolo con atención, como si el condenado objeto pudiese hablarle o moverse. El simple hecho que existiese era suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso y hacerlo pensar cosas.

Tenía algunas opciones al respecto, por supuesto: Podría entrar en pánico, podría asquearse, preocuparse infinitamente por su mal gusto, contarle quizás a Yamaguchi o bien podría guardarse el secreto para sí por siempre, hasta que desapareciese. No le extrañaría que eso ocurriese, porque el embrujo bajo el que estaba tan sólo duraría hasta que volviese a estresarse con Kageyama por ser tan obseso con voleibol, por ser tan cortito y fracasar en varios exámenes. No dudaba que terminase por cogerle manía otra vez por ser quien era... pero también estaba la posibilidad que no. Algo le había visto a ese pobre diablo, alguna cosa había logrado colarse en el interior de su pecho y dejarle indefenso.

¿Quizás era todo lo que le hacía rabiar lo que le gustaba? No era que fuese un masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero era el hecho que Kageyama constantemente le retaba, por así decirlo. No era Yamaguchi, quien por lo general le dejaba ser, ni tampoco gritaba mucho pero hacía poco porque se encontrase intimidado en el fondo, como Hinata. Kageyama era... simplemente así: Era demasiado sincero, torpe al hablar pero cabezota, jamás se quedaba callado cuando alguna cosa le estaba irritando, dejaba fluir absolutamente todo. No tenía reparos en decirle en su cara que le cabreaba que estuviese desperdiciando su talento, y la manera en la que se lo decía le dejaba a él con ganas de demostrarle lo contrario.

¿O quizás también era el hecho que era fácil jugar a su lado, aunque odiase admitirlo? Kageyama era el compañero perfecto, aunque fuese un compañero bastante desquiciado. Cuando lograba pillarle el truco a alguien, Kageyama se volvía un arma letal, siendo capaz de sincronizar hasta el punto que daba miedo. Era fácil creerse que podía lograr cosas cuando estaba jugando a su lado, aunque eso mismo le produciese coraje, porque, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? El talento de Kageyama se le escapaba por los poros y era algo contagioso.

O quizás, sólo quizás, era todo eso que Kageyama era cuando no estaba en una cancha de voleibol. Y cuando estaba allí también. Era todo él, un adolescente irritante, talentoso, cabezota, cortito, inteligente en la cancha, sincero, sin una pizca de filtro, con mirada intensa y casi constante expresión de seriedad.

Joder... qué jodido estaba esto.

 

Decidió no hacer nada al respecto, porque no tenía tiempo para entrar en pánico ni mucho menos para hacerse el digno y volver a pelearse con Kageyama en medio de una práctica, tan sólo para desquitarse por arruinarle su horario de sueño. El resto del equipo no tenía la culpa que él se quedase hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en el arco que formaba la espalda de Kageyama cuando hacía sus saques. Además que era verdaderamente vergonzoso admitir algo así hasta para sus adentros.

Tampoco había mucho tiempo para pensar en enamoramientos pasajeros -o no-, porque ya partirían a Tokio. Su mente tenía que estar preparada para el viaje, para los intensos días que iban a pasar allí, entrenando junto con futuros rivales y capturando toda la información que les fuese posible. Realmente no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en un pequeño asunto que no tenía mayor trascendencia que el aquí y el ahora.

Por suerte su cuerpo no le había traicionado demasiado por el momento, siendo capaz de continuar tratando al otro como si nada. Se burló de él cuando revisó sus exámenes finales, leyendo las respuestas que había dado y llamándole chico de mente simple por su manera de redactar. Pero había aprobado en esta ocasión y podría viajar con todos, no como la vez anterior. Aprovechó para mirarlo cuando los demás no andaban prestando atención, cuando Kageyama andaba decidiendo con Hinata quién había tenido más progreso en las materias. Era algo fácil de hacer, sobrevivir a su enamoramiento, cuando se trataba de algo desconocido para todos los demás.

Se vio arrinconado contra una pared, no obstante, cuando Kageyama le pidió que se quedase un momento después de la última práctica en Miyagi. El gimnasio estaba prácticamente vacío para entonces, salvo por él, Yamaguchi, Hinata y Kageyama.

—Está bien, tengo que ir a casa a empacar porque no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo —sintió ahogarse un poco cuando Yamaguchi le hizo un gesto para despedirse, sonriéndole con suavidad como si no hubiese ningún problema y movió su mano—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Tsukki!

Tragó en seco y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué alarmarse. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal que no podía pensar con claridad... qué pena que él en realidad era un adolescente hormonal que no podía pensar en claridad cuando tenía al obetjo de sus afectos cerca. Qué pena.

Por suerte para él, Kageyama le distrajo con preguntas sobre el voleibol, sobre estrategias. Cuestionamientos que se extendieron lo suficiente como para que el sol terminase de ponerse y todo se quedase en la más profunda penumbra.

 

 

Se quedaron allí hasta que no hubiese quedado ni una sola alma, más que ellos y el encargado de la limpieza. El tiempo realmente volaba cuando estaban concentrados hablando sobre jugadas que querían intentar en los próximos días, Kageyama se ponía realmente muy entusiasmado, a su modo, y no paraba de hablar. Kei no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para decirle que se callase.

No se quejó cuando ambos partieron a casa, siguiendo la ruta más larga pero que conectaba los caminos de ambos en un punto. En otro momento Kei hubiese preferido tomar la más corta y quizás pillar un autobús para llegar antes a su casa, tenía que terminar de hacer su maleta y asegurarse que no estuviese dejando nada. Pero, ambos habían terminado por escoger en silencio aquel camino en particular y no se atrevía a decir lo contrario.

Suponía que no le haría disfrutar de la compañía del otro por unos momentos más, antes de que no tuviesen tiempo para estar a solas en el campamento. No era que Kei fuese a buscar propiciar eso... tampoco era tan atrevido y realmente no tendría ninguna excusa para encontrarse a solas con Kageyama.

Estos días habían sido interesantes, pero ya habían terminado.

—Fireflies.

La voz de Kageyama fue tan suave y algo torpe, que por poco y se quedó congelada en el aire. Kei ya las había notado con el rabillo del ojo, esas luciérnagas amontonándose en el pasto, allá más abajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía, de hecho, quizás porque no solía quedarse tan tarde por esas calles como para notarlas o quizás porque no mostraba ya tanto interés en ir a por ellas. Tampoco era que pasease mucho por esa zona.

—Las clases sirvieron de algo, veo —apuntó.

Su mente le traicionó al recordarle que Kageyama trajo a la mesa la palabra, por primera vez, cuando le hizo saber que se había dado cuenta que el kanji bien podría corresponder al de su nombre también. Era una pena que para lo mucho que le gustaba aparentar que era más frío de lo que realmente era.

Kageyama llevó sus pies hasta casi el borde del camino, queriendo quizás tener un mejor panorama para ver las luciérnagas. Abajo había un riachuelo, si no estaba mal, de hecho podía ver el reflejo del agua desde su posición, abriéndose paso entre el pasto. La luz de los insectos se multiplicaba por el agua, hasta parecía crear el efecto que alumbraba más de lo real. Recordaba haber atrapado algunas luciérnagas cuando niño, en compañía de Akiteru y observarlas brillar y revolotear en el frasquito, antes de liberarlas. Recordaba que en ese tiempo le habían parecido más brillantes que ahora.

Se sonrió con algo de nostalgia, preguntándose cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan pesimista, a pesar de saber la respuesta de aquella interrogante perfectamente bien. Antes había mirado el mundo con ojos tan diferentes, con ilusión, con anhelo y sin aquel velo que constantemente le hacía contenerse y quedarse quieto. Se preguntaba si alguna vez se curaría, si encontraría algún antídoto para contrarestar su apatía o tendría que llevarse esa amargura a la tumba. Si moría de viejo, faltaban tantos años para eso... No podría pasarse toda la vida así, ¿verdad? Existía la probabilidad que cambiase al madurar un poco más.

Después de todo, estas últimas semanas había dado unos pasos. Cambios mínimos, pero cambios al fin. Habían sido como punchazos a su interior, espinitas que le picaban hasta que les prestase atención e hiciese algo al respecto de su vida, de sus verdaderos deseos. ¿Proporcionados por quién? Por Kageyama. No con esa intención, por supuesto, Kageyama era demasiado cortito como para haber hecho con toda la intención del mundo, pero había contribuido a ello retándole y pullándole con el gusanito de la curiosidad.

Era verdaderamente irónico cómo fue precisamente Kageyama quien le hizo sentir así, cuando desde que supo de su existencia, pensó que terminaría por sepultar el poco ánimo que le quedaba por el deporte en general. Con su actitud tan déspota con sus antiguos compañeros, con su obsesión y su poco tacto al hablar. Pero tuvo que conocerle mejor para darse cuenta que había mucho más debajo de esa imagen, que habían cientos de miles de capas debajo de la piel que tenía frente a sus ojos. Y encontró cosas tanto irritantes como interesantes. Encantadoras. Estúpidamente encantadoras.

—'A que están hechas de electricidad'. Eso andas pensando, ¿no? —preguntó, no cortándose para reírse entre dientes cuando Kageyama se sonrojó de la vergüenza y la ira, apretando los dientes y mirándole con cabreo.

—Claro que no.

Mentía, por supuesto que estaba pensando en eso o probablemente en algo todavía más absurdo e imposible que eso. Tenía esa cara de asombro que usualmente tenía cuando su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas sobre cosas que escapaban de su comprensión, cuando aprendía algo nuevo.

—Que no hayas fracaso en biología es un milagro —se burló.

Aunque la verdad era que Kageyama no era tan mal estudiante. Era pésimo en materiales puntuales, sí y su método de estudio era totalmente deplorable, pero al menos podía dar la batalla cuando se lo proponía y se encontraba a solas. Cuando tenía a alguien que le diese algunos datos y le corrigiese, la cosa mejoraba muchísimo. Eso no quitaba que sus pensamientos no fuesen tan rápidos ni mucho menos coherentes cuando se trataba de los estudios, Kageyama necesitaba de muchas horas de estudio intenso y Kei no podía evitar aprovecharse de eso para reírse.

Seguramente habría escuchado por allí que las luciérnagas tenían electricidad -o que eran unos pokemones, eso también podía colar- y habría terminado por creerlo porque, ¿emitían luz como los bombillos en las casas, no?

—Si eres tan listo, ¿por qué emiten luz? —ah, Kageyama estaba curioso. A Kei secretamente le gustaba su curiosidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Enseñarte biología no estaba dentro del contrato —respondió—. Si quieres saberlo, busca la respuesta tú mismo.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, frustrado. Zapateó un poco, pero tan sólo un poquito, con la suavidad suficiente como para no levantar polvo del suelo. Kageyama era algo infantil a veces... la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero no del modo de Hinata. Le parecía divertido a veces, otras estresante y recientemente, un pellín encantador.

—Podrías hacerlo.

—¿El qué? ¿Buscarte la respuesta?

—No. Ayudarme.

Alzó las cejas, volviéndose para verlo bien y asegurarse que estaba entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Quieres que siga ayudándote a estudiar? —preguntó tan sólo para obtener una respuesta más clara.

Kageyama asintió un poco, de una forma que más bien pareció que hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza en lugar de asentir. Tenía las puntas de las orejas rojas y los labios apretados.

—No te estoy suplicando. Sólo digo...

Kei no estaba acostumbrado a que le tomasen por sorpresa. Eran pocas las personas que podían adelantarse a su tren de pensamiento y hacer algo que jamás habría considerado. Kageyama, al parecer, pertenecía a ese puñado de individuos que tenían esa habilidad tan particular. No por primera vez, sino ya por... ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? No estaba esperando esto para nada, aunque ya se había dado cuenta que Kageyama no estaba tan desagradado por su presencia desde hacía un buen. Quizás porque habían hecho esa extraña tregua que ninguno de los dos pidió de manera verbal, o quizás porque encontraron alguna forma de mantenerse en sintonía sin volverse locos o matarse. Pero igual, ¿por qué querría seguir pasando tiempo con él si podía ocuparlo en otra cosa?

Primera vez, sin embargo, en que estaba en una posición en la que le tocaba responder y no sabía qué diantres decir. Suponía que tenía algunas opciones, pero ninguna le terminaba de convencer. Y no quería ponerse en evidencia... No quería decirle que eso le hacía feliz porque había un conflicto en su interior precisamente por eso.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que la realeza le pidiese ayuda a la plebe —respondió al cabo de unos minutos, acomodándose un poco las gafas porque sentía que necesitaba tener sus dedos ocupados—. Pero supongo que está bien, no hemos muerto hasta ahora.

La garganta le picaba por querer dejar salir algo más, algo obvio y sincero. Pero Kei cerró los labios y se concentró en las luciérnagas. Trató de no pensar en el hecho que se habían quedado allí, por quién sabía cuántos minutos, viendo las luciérnagas. Trató de olvidarse que Kageyama recién acababa de pedirle que continuasen con su rutina, justo cuando Kei empezó a sentir los síntomas de la nostalgia pensando que ya no tendrían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Trató por todos los medios, de olvidarse que era un adolescente y no era tan listo como a él le gustaría serlo, porque sus hormonas seguían sacándole más partido que su razón.

Estaba feliz, estúpidamente feliz por una tontería como aquella. Tenía ganas de sentir asco de sí mismo por ser tan infantil y ridículo, pero no podía porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo ganas de escuchar música alegre, de esas pocas que tenía en su reproductor. Su estómago dolía como si se hubiese tragado millones de luciérnagas y otros insectos y le estuviesen revoloteando hasta hacerlo sentir enfermo.

Su piel se erizó cuando se dio cuenta que Kageyama estaba mirándole. Sus ojos estaban sobre él con tanta intensidad que pensó que iba a calcinarse allí mismo. Joder, podría darle algo de espacio para respirar, pero parecía que a Kageyama eso no le interesaba o más bien, era tan cortito que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con él.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando no aguantó más el silencio entre ellos y esa mirada tan intensa.

Los ojos azules de Kageyama estaban clavados en su cara, sus orejas seguían tan rojas como antes y su expresión era... indescriptible. Parecía enfermo, lucía incómodo, como si le estuviese doliendo el estómago y le ardiese la garganta.

—¿Quieres vomitar?

Lo dijo medio en broma y medio en serio, porque eso era lo que parecía. Y luego que Kageyama se abalanzase sobre él, Kei no estaba seguro si habría preferido que realmente tuviese ganas de vomitar o no.

Quizás no, porque no le habría hecho gracia que su primer beso hubiese involucrado la palabra vómito.

Fue la cosa más incómoda, torpe y hasta un tanto dolorosa que había experimentado en su vida. Kageyama le pegó la cara con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó un poco, su mentón se sintió lastimado por la fuerza del impulso del otro y cuando las uñas de Kageyama se clavaron en su carne, el ardor subió como corriente eléctrica hasta su cerebro. Fue la sensación de tener la respiración de Kageyama contra sus mejillas, lo que hizo corto circuito en su cabeza, no obstante. El aire caliente que escapaba de la nariz de Kageyama le jodió los ojos, a pesar de estar casi protegidos tras sus gafas, teniendo que cerrarlos con intensidad.

Los labios de Kageyama estaban tan o más tensos que los suyos, haciendo que fuese casi imposible que pudiese disfrutar del gesto húmedo de tener ambos labios pegados. Aquel beso estaba lejos de ser agradable, perfecto como cualquier otra persona lo hubiese podido saborear.

Pero era real. Y era de ambos.

Tan abruptamente como se inició el beso, terminó, con Kageyama soltándole y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Respiraba de manera agitada por su boca, como si hubiesen estado besándose durante horas y se hubiese quedado completamente sin oxígeno. Kei podría decir lo contrario, pero se encontró a sí mismo con la respiración agitada y un montón de gotas de sudor en su nuca, producto del nervio, la sorpresa y la emoción.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, aunque realmente no estaba reclamándole.

—... L-Lo vi en una película, quería p-probar —respondió Kageyama, con sus labios rojos por la presión que había provocado en ellos hacía unos segundos atrás.

La respuesta le pareció tan estúpida que a Kei en otros momentos le habría provocado reírse estruendosamente, pero ahora estaba petrificado. Aguardando para estudiar la situación antes de sacar alguna conclusión.

—¿Tienes siquiera idea de por qué la gente hace esto?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse en pie y dejar de temblar. Era imposible.

—Porque las dos personas se gustan —respondió Kageyama con un tono tan normal, como si le estuviese dando la explicación más fácil del mundo. Para que segundos después todo su rostro se pusiese más rojo y torciese la boca del nervio.

Dos personas.

Se gustan.

Solamente alguien como Kageyama podría decir algo así tan fácilmente, una cosa tan simple pero tan compleja a la vez. Solamente alguien como Kageyama Tobio podría declararse por accidente.

Y solamente él podría emocionarse secretamente por algo como eso. Porque lamentablemente, Kei no era tan frío como quisiera aparentar.

—Bobo —susurró y Kageyama gruñó, murmurando bajito que se callase.

Era un escenario que jamás habría imaginado ni esperado, Kei había recibido algunas cartas de parte de chicas de su clase que estaban interesadas en él, o porque lo hubiesen encontrado físicamente atractivo, pero ninguno de esos detalles habrían podido dejarle como se sentía ahora. Tenía la piel erizada, las mejillas espolvoreadas de rojo, los labios tensos y unas inmensas ganas de echarse a reír de lo absurdo de la situación. La cara de Kageyama tampoco ayudaba a evitar que se le escapase una mortal carcajada.

Pero la sensación cosquilleante en sus labios podía más que su nerviosismo y sus ganas de reírse, recordando otra vez que Kageyama le besó.

—Puedes pedirlo con amabilidad —le dijo, acomodándose las gafas y girando la cabeza hacia las luciérnagas—... la próxima vez.

No estaba seguro si el otro había captado lo que había querido dejarle implícito, pero esperaba que sí, porque Kei no se creía capaz de decirle a Kageyama abiertamente que también le gustaba. No todavía.

Estaba de suerte, no obstante, porque fuese lo que fuese, Kageyama se quedó quieto a su lado, sin decir nada más. Lo sintió acomodarse mejor para mirar las luciérnagas. A saber qué cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza ahora... seguramente estaría lleno de pensamientos incoherentes y absurdos, como los que estaban pasando por su mente. Kei a veces preferiría no tener dieciséis años y ser un muchacho lleno de hormonas.

Mas cuando sintió a Kageyama rozar su mano con la suya, no pudo evitar decirse que no estaba tan mal.

Se rió entre dientes al notar cómo sus dedos no podían decidirse si agarrarle de la mano o entrelazar sus dedos, resbalando sobre su piel una y otra vez. Terminó por entrelazar sus meñiques con cuidado, sintiendo cómo un calor le subía hasta el pecho cuando Kageyama apretó el gesto.

—... ¿Por qué las luciérnagas emiten luz?

Kei se sonrió, rompiéndose una risita entre sus dientes.

A Kei le gustaría ser tan frío y calculador como sus compañeros creen que es, pero estaba bien no serlo. Después de todo, en el fondo no era más que un muchacho que tenía mucho dentro de sí, demasiado como para que consiguiese asustarse de sí mismo. Por suerte o desgracia para él, a su alrededor revoloteaba un sujeto tan perturbador y molesto como un cuervo, que se negaba a dejar que se pudriese en su amargura.

—No porque me hayas dado un beso significa que voy a hacerte las cosas tan fáciles —Kageyama arrugó la nariz, pero Kei apretó su dedo meñique con algo de fuerza—. Quizás te lo diga otro día.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy esperando que me mandes a la mierda por messenger cuando abras el fic. 
> 
> No te enfades, yo sé que te gusta :>


End file.
